Angelina's Birthday
by xXLuLU
Summary: I wrote this for my friend's birthday. AllenLenalee Rated T to be safe Oneshot


I do not own D.Gray-man- Names changed to be safe and slight Allen+Lenalee 

**Tried to make it as long as I could**

**D.Gray-man skit specially for my friend's birthday-**

Me: Angelina's birthday is tomorrow!

Lenalee: Really?

Komui: Just in time for my Komurin X!

Everyone: No Way!

Allen: Lets have a birthday party in the cafeteria!

Lavi: That sounds great!

Me: She will be coming back from a mission soon, maybe later in the night?

Lenalee: So we plan something first with the time we have left?

Allen: And keep her away from the cafeteria.

Jeryy: I shall cook up some delicious food!

Allen: A lot please!

Jeryy: And the words on the banner will be 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELINA!'

Komui: Why don't use my Komurin X do the decorations?

Reever: Everyone! Get ready for battle with Komurin!

Komui: No! Don't destroy my precious Komurin X!

Me: By the way, NEVER USE KOMURIN FOR HAPPY OSCASSIONS!

Lenalee & Allen: We agree.

Lavi: Oh ya! Last time Komurin cooked me!

Krory: Me too!

Allen: I been through more of Komurin incidents…

Jake Russell: That's right!

Me: Lets blanket-party Komui!

Everyone: What's that?

Me: A term used in my hometown, it means **whispers** (Throwing a blanket over Komui's head and beating him up!)

Everyone: **whispers **(Agreed!)

Komui: What are you all hiding from me?

Me: Nothing.

Komui: Really?

Me: Really, just some talk about... er… Allen!

Komui: Okay then.

Me: Start! Throw the blanket!

Reever: (Throws Blanket)

Everybody: (Kicking and punching before running away)

Komui: Ouch! Who did this to me?

Me: No time to talk about this! Decorate!

Everyone: (Starts decorating the cafeteria)

Angelina: Eh? Where is everyone?

Lavi: She's back!

Everyone: (speeds up)

Everyone: Oh we are here!

Me: Ya, err its getting late, lets get some sleep! (Lying)

Everyone: Ya! (Heads back to their rooms)

Angelina: Weird.

The next morning

Angelina: Hey Lenalee! Wanna go to the cafeteria together?

Lenalee: No! There seems to be a gas leak! Allen and the rest are solving it now! (Lying)

Angelina: Ok then, but gas leak? Won't it be dangerous?

Lenalee: Don't worry! We go safety precautions!

Angelina: Ok…and where's lohxinkai272?

Lenalee: Solving the gas leak! (Lying)

Angelina: A girl? Then why aren't you…

Lenalee: Like my brother would let me go. Anyway I got something to do bye! (Lying)

Me: Quick! Everything must be up by noon!

Lenalee: I lied to her about gas leak.

Allen: Last time when she just came, you lied to her about what you lied to me!

Lenalee: …That's why its different excuse!

Komui: Let me present…Drum roll please! Komurin mini X!

Reever: Everyone on your positions!

Allen: Innocence activate!

Lavi: Innocence activate!

Lenalee: Innocence activate!

Kanda: Gas leak? Che! And where is my Soba?

Krory: Soba-man! And Komurin! (Remembering the first time he came)

Komui: Don't hurt my Komurin!

Allen: (Uses his gun)

Lenalee: (Prepares to kick)

Lavi: Man man man!

Allen & Lenalee & Lavi: (Uses their Innocences to attack Komurin)

Komui: My Komurin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sorry I didn't activate mine!

Lenalee: Its okay! Its your first time seeing Komurin and Lavi really frightened you by telling you the Komurin stories!

Allen: Anyway, fast!

Everyone: (Speeds up)

Me: Angel! The leak is solved! Lets go!

Angelina: Ok

Meanwhile in the cafeteria…

Allen: Lenalee……

Lenalee: Allen…(Blushes)

Komui: Allen! What are you doing!

Allen: Nothing!

Komui: Really?

Allen: Of course! Just asking about Angelina!

Komui: Ok then. (Concentrates on repairing Komurin without anyone noticing)

Lenalee: Allen-kun…(Hugs Allen) (Blushing)

Allen: (Blushes hard)

Komui: (Engrossed in repairing Komurin)

Reever: No! Komui! Komurin!

Lavi: (attacks the half-repaired Komurin)

Komui: No!

Lenalee: (Pulls away from Allen) Ni-san!

Lavi: Wait! They are coming!

Me: You go in first!

Angelina: (walks in)

Everyone: Happy Birthday Angelina!

Angelina: Me? I am so happy!

I wrote this for my friend's birthday… Which is coming soon and not tomorrow. I wish her a very happy birthday! 

**Angelina, if you are reading this let me know ok?**


End file.
